1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that makes a diagnosis by imaging the inside of a body using an ultrasonic wave and a control method thereof and in particular, to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that displays an ultrasonic image in a three-dimensional manner and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may collect and display an image using three-dimensional scan. In addition, a diagnosis using a three-dimensional real-time imaging method of scanning a three-dimensional region (for example, a region including the heart) inside a tested body while displaying a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image of the region in real time is also widespread.
A technique of generating volume data on a desired range by connecting volume (sub volume) data on a small region collected in response to a predetermined matched trigger (for example, in synchronization with ECG) on the basis of the matched trigger and of maintaining a real-time property by sequentially updating sub volume data according to time information is also developed in order to secure a wider volume scan region (scan region of a three-dimensional region) in the three-dimensional real-time imaging method (hereinafter, this technique is referred to as a ‘three-dimensional trigger scan mode’).
In addition, a known document related to this application includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,175, for example.
In the case of performing image collection by a three-dimensional trigger scan mode, there is a problem that a work load of a user is large. In the case of observing the heart in the three-dimensional trigger scan mode, it is general to display an ultrasonic image corresponding to three sections of Basal/Mid/Apical corresponding to ASE division. In the known ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, however, alignment of the three sections of Basal/Mid/Apical, adjustment of a scan range (that is, an angle of view) for optimizing a volume rate, and the like should be performed while observing an image actually obtained by the three-dimensional trigger scan mode. As a result, since a work load at the time of photographing is increased, a user's burden is increased. In addition, if image collection is not performed well and a photographing time is increased, a burden is given to a patient as well as a user.